PlayTime   One Shot
by SCP91
Summary: Jasper and Emmett are alone at home...


"Stop it Emmett, I mean this!", I shouted moving backwards to the wall. Emmett followed me with a giant grin on his face. He's been annoying the whole day, at school, in the car and in the house. I just needed a rest but he wouldn't leave me alone. Alice and Rose weren't there of course. Noone actually was in the house I realised. Carlisle was at work. Esme was in town with Bella and Edward and yeah our wives were hunting. Perfect. I moaned "Emmett, please, for once, leave me alone!" Emmett started laughing and through an empty punch towards me. My back touched the wall and I just knew Emmett wouldn't let me off without a fight. "Oh come on soldier, move your butt", he started teasing me and came nearer. I rolled my eyes and ran to the door. Emmett reacted immediately and caught me a second before I could reach the doorknob and crashed me onto the floor. He sat on me and locked his legs around mine so that I couldn't escape again. I struggled in his firm grip "Emmett, what the fuck are you doing? Get off me damn it!", I screamed and tried to fight him. I might have the tactics but this bull on me was just heavier and stronger than me. I growled and Emmett pinned my arms on the floor next to my head. He grinned triumphantly "And that's another win for Emmett McCarthy! Surprise? Uhm nope!" He laughed and I growled again. "Just because you are bigger than me doesn't mean you are stronger, Emmett!" Emmett giggled "Yeah, I can see that..ehem.." I struggled against him but then gave up. He would get off me eventually. But then suddenly I felt something really strange exuding from him.

I looked at him and his whole facial expression had changed from victory to…yeah what exactly was this? Lust? I suddenly was scared of him and started to fight against him again. "Uh, Emmett please, let go off me, please!" But he didn't react and just stared at me. I tried to move under him and get away from but in a second he squeezed my wrists firm and I winced "Ouch, Emmett, why are you doing this? Stop!" My voice died when his face suddenly was only centimetres away from him. I stayed silent and watched him. What the fuck was he doing? What did he want from me? He crushed my arms on the floor and I winced again. "Fuck! Emmett, stop it damn it! Listen to me, get the fuck away from me..I…" And then he fucking kissed me. I froze on the spot as he moved his lips on mine and I couldn't think clearly. What the heck was he doing? He moaned and put his whole weight onto my body. His lips tasted so good. _What the fuck Jasper? He is your brother! _I shoved his face away "Emmett! We are brothers, we can't…" He ignored me and kissed me again. "Mh, you taste so good, Jasper", he whispered and stroked me through my hair. He then gripped it firmly with his right hand. "Ou, stop it, Emmet, let me go!", I complained and pulled at his hand. He didn't listen to me at all. "Oh come on lil bro, you know that I am stronger than you, and you want it as much as I do. I know it!" With that he kissed me again. He freaking ripped all of my hair out and I smacked his left hand from my arm. Bad idea! With that he fell onto me and of course he grinned like a fucking jerk! "Aha interesting Jasper, I told you you like it!" I moaned and turned my head to the side. He gripped my chin with his left hand and force me to look at him. His face was suddenly very serious. "Jasper…I…." He looked onto the floor. I remained silent and awaited him to finish his sentence. He looked at me again and sighed. "I love you!"

My eyes grew wide and I stared back. Emmett looked away and got off me. He walked over to the couch and plopped on it. I needed some seconds to digest what he just said to me and then got up. Undecided I stood around for a second and then sighed. I slowly walked over to Emmett who had switched on the TV and pretended to watch a crime series. I sat down on the couch and remained silent. I didn't know what to say. He really meant it. I felt it and I didn't know how deal with him. I looked at him and realised he had been looking at me too. I sighed again "Uhm, Emmett, I…I just don't know what to say. You really do scare me sometimes." He smiled lightly but didn't say anything. "Emmett, I love Alice, I can't change that, I don't want to change that. And I know you love Rose…I.." Emmett sighed "Yeah I love Rose, of course, but there is something for you. I don't know, it just started a short while ago. I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I promise." He suddenly looked sad and I felt sorry for him. I shook my head, I just didn't know how to deal with this all. "I'm sorry!" was all what came out and Emmett just nodded. Then I did something I would have never expected. I leaned over to him and kissed him.

My mind was screaming at me what the fuck I was doing at the moment. I was betraying Alice, but I didn't want Emmett to be sad, not because of me. His eyes grew large but after some seconds he answered my kiss and put his arms around my neck. I let it happen and tasted him. He actually tasted really good. His tongue begged for entrance and I permitted it to him. His lust had grown ad infinitum and I had to admit that I was really hot by now as well. Our tongues fought a war and I grabbed his hair. I felt my pants unbuttoned and I was shocked that I didn't react to this at all. I just let it happen. Ok what was wrong with me? I felt Emmett's hands going down my legs and I moaned at the sensation. "Please don't stop" I begged and was shocked of what just had come out of my mouth. Emmett moaned and ripped my shirt of with one move. He then smashed me onto the couch playing himself on top of me. I didn't defence myself at all this time. I wanted it. I actually wanted it. I wanted him! I took off his shirt and caressed his torso. Emmett let out a moan again and bent down to suck one of my nipples. "Ugh, fuck, Emmett!" I hissed and put my arms around his body. Ok, I tried my best to do so. I scratched over his back with my fingernails as he went on caressing me with his tongue. I let out a moan and unzipped his pants. "Please don't stop, Jasper!" Emmett begged me, kissing a trail down my body. "Never!", I gasped and touched his manhood. With that I caught him and he fell onto me panting. "Oh fuck, Jasper!" I tousled through his hair and pinned him onto me with my arms. "Listen, I don't want to destroy this here, not at all. But…when are the girls coming home? Or the others? I don't want to get caught in the act, you know?" I looked at him when he lifted his head to look at me. "What time is it?" he asked and we both looked at the clock in the living-room. 2pm. "Mh, kay, I think were are safe until 4. Carlisle works until 6, our girls need about 3 hours for hunting and they just left like half an hour ago and the other three in town need a loooot of time. I mean….two girls? Shopping? I guess that will take forever!" I giggled and hugged him. He grinned. "I guess you are right." With that he kissed me and ripped my shorts away within a second. I followed his glance to find out what he was thinking. He is my brother yeah but he had never seen me naked under THIS circumstance so I was kind of nervous. His mouth turned into a big smile and a low "Nice" came out before he bent down and kissed my manhood. Ok, ok, ok, fuck that did it to me. I moaned in sensation, relieved at this reaction and totally ready for him to do me. My body ached for him. I couldn't believe that I still had fought him some minutes ago. Emmett realised my feelings and an evil grin appeared on his face. "Mh, is there someone who is ready?" I moaned slightly and smiled. "Emmett, please…don't torture me." With that I ripped of his shorts and enjoyed a good view as well. I smiled and touched him. Emmett moaned and crashed onto my body. If I had been a human I would have probably choked under his weight. He pinned my arms next to my head like he had done it when we were on the floor. He then positioned himself at my entrance and then looked at me. I suddenly was a bit scared and looked into his eyes.

He took his left arm away from my hand and stroked over my cheek. "Hey man, I won't hurt you, ok?" I looked away, embarrassed. "It's just…I haven't done that before, you know?" I whispered and he continued stroking over my cheek. "Uhm…me neither, I have to admit. I'm not gay, I just suddenly feel the urge to try it out. Especially since I've got this weird feeling for you, you know?" he said slowly. I looked up again. "I'm not gay either. I'm just scared…I" "If I hurt you or anything, tell me and I'll stop, I promise ok? And I know that you're not gay. I realised that when we were lying on the floor." He smiled lightly and I answered with a smile. "Mh kay. Let's get that done." Emmett grinned nervously and then bent over to kiss me. I answered it and put my arms around his body. His mouth placed a trail of kisses down my neck until he arrived at my nipples. I gasped and ripped at his hair. I let out a moan when he finally entered. He started to thrust into my slowly so that I could used to his size. Fuck that really hurt, but I tried to not make him realise this. He slowly increased his pace and I couldn't help but let out a dry sob. It just freaking hurt. Emmett looked at me "Jazz? Does it hurt? Tell me and I stop!" I didn't want to disappoint him and shook my head. Emmett didn't look like he believed me but went on with his mission. He sucked my nipples and thrusted into me. I groaned and really was in pain by now. I thought vampires couldn't feel any pain? Apparently it was possible. Emmett looked at me again and shook his head "I can't do this, I hurt you, I don't want that. We have to stop!" And with that he wanted to get off me but I locked my legs around his body to show him that I wouldn't let him off. He looked at me "Jasper, man, I don't get it. I fucking hurt you, I can see that you are in pain and you still want it?" I nodded "Please fuck me, I want this!" Emmett looked at me in pain. I could see he didn't want to hurt me at all. "Please!" I repeated and looked at him. He then sighed and started to thrust into me again. Lightly. "Deeper, please!" I begged and he obeyed. I grabbed his butt to help him finding the right position and he lifted my legs up to get deeper into me. I moaned and finally the pain decreased. Emmett got horny again and his thrusts became harder. He gasped and I absorbed all the lust and love he exuded. My lust grew with this and I locked my legs around Emmett's body again. His moves got faster and more forcing. "Harder, please, Emmett!" I panted and he started pounding into me even harder. "Uh fuck, I…love…you…Jasper!" he gasped under his thrusts and I felt that he was close. I forced his body down to me and slightly bit his neck. He screamed out in sensation and I grinned knowingly. I licked over the part I just bit and did the same at another part of his neck. His thrusts thrilled both of our bodies including the couch. I just loved it when his body slammed into mine. I stroked over his butt and went on for the final kick. I lifted my legs up so that he could enter me even more deeply and he immediately did that. "Oh fuck Emmett, give it to me please!" I whispered into his ear and ripped at his ear. His thrusts were hard, a human being wouldn't have survived that at all. He grunted and I kept on saying dirty words into his ear to bring him. He kicked into me and I thought I would lose consciousness. With another kick he made us crash onto the floor.

I hadn't even realised that we were at the edge. He fell onto me and grunted again not stopping to thrust into me. "Oh Emmett, harder, come on!" I screamed, seconds before my orgasm. He lifted up my legs again realising that I was close. Damn it, I wanted him to come first. But I couldn't help it. With one more thrust he kicked me over the edge and I screamed like there was no tomorrow. Emmett grinned triumphantly "And Emmett McCarthy won against, tam tam tam tam tam!" He giggled and I couldn't answer, still in delirium of my orgasm. I took his hair into my fist and pulled him towards me. I bit him and this time I wouldn't let go after a second. Emmett gasped in surprise and I sank my teeth deeper into him. He tasted really good. Emmett suddenly defended himself, exuding fear. I didn't listen to him and went on. "Jazz, please, stop it, please! You are scaring me, please! Jasper!" He really sounded scared but I didn't pay attention him. I forced myself onto him and when I finally had control over him I stopped and looked at him. Emmett looked at me with a scared expression "Sorry, that was the only way I gain control over you Emmett. Now it is your turn to get done!" I said and kissed his nipples. His head smashed onto the floor and I felt he had given up. I grinned and then did something I would have NEVER expected from me. Emmett screamed out when I sucked him. Oh my…he was big. I had troubles not to choke but eventually got used to his size. Emmett tried to defend himself first but after a while I just heard him gasping and moaning and I felt his lust increasing again. O got him this time. "Oh fuck Jasper, what are you doing to me? Fuck…that feels so good.." he whispered and his whole body trembled. This time I felt triumphant and went on satisfying him.

He grabbed my hair and ripped at it. He then pushed me nearer on him and I sucked him harder. He groaned and held my locks in his fists. After a few more sucks he was very near as his moans died down and he just trembled. I released his best piece to just caress the head. Emmett's body arched towards me and I took the whole thing into my mouth again to finally bring him over the edge. His screams filled the whole house, hopefully not the whole forest and I felt just incredibly heavy. I released him and wiped my mouth. Emmett panted heavily on the floor. Yes, even vampires can lose their breath. I smiled and got up. But Emmett reacted immediately and sent me back to the floor. He rolled himself on top of me and kissed me. "Fuck, thanks so much!" he whispered. I grinned "De nada. Thanks to you!" He grinned and kissed me again. He then got up and had a look at the clock. 4pm. "Man we are good!" he laughed and grabbed my arms lifting me up to my feet. "I'm gonna have a shower now. Not that Rose realizes the different scent on me." He blinked and ran upstairs. "Good idea!" I answered and followed him. Before we went into our rooms we gave us another passionate kiss. "We have to do that again!" commented Emmett and grinned at me. I laughed "Yep deffo. I just love playtime!"


End file.
